Christmas Night
by amelkinochan
Summary: BASED ON TRUE STORY: "Naru, aku tak ingin menjauh darimu.. jangan pergi lagi.." Sasuke memeluk Naruto makin erat di tengah deras hujan di senyapnya malam natal..


**_****Christmas Night_**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishim0t0

Rating: T

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruko x Gaara + Hinata as figurant

By: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Genre : Romance but Gaje

To : Key-senpai, baca ya... ^__^

Warning! Di fic ini, buanyak banget kata 'radar' n 'signal'. Jadi jangan bingung,ya! Oiya, Siapin lagu **Tak Mungkin ku Melepasmu-dygta**,, pasti berguna banget.

Nie Cuma satu chapter, kok.. Fic ni jadi disela-sela bikin Gaara's Fang. Berhubung ni malem natal ketimbang nganggur di rumah, iseng-iseng buat fic sekali jadi aja! Hehehe..

Selamat menikmati...!

Part1

**SMA 3 KONOHA GAKUEN, jam pelajaran ke-****9**

"Hei, Hinata!"

Hinata nengok ke arah orang yang memanggil namanya. Ternyata Sasuke.

"Pinjem laptopnya, dong!" teriak Sasuke dari ujung sana.

Hinata ngejawab setengah berteriak. "Buat apa? Ni aku masih ngedit buat presentasi conversation entar! Tunggu bentar!". Cewek itu membuang pandangan ke laptop lagi.

"oh, ya dah.." Sasuke duduk di sudut kelas dengan pose kaki kiri numpang di lutut kanan, tetep dengan pose keren. Kemudian tatapannya mengincar laptop punya temen-temen laen yang nganggur. Tapi.. nihil. Dari sekian –mungkin 6- laptop yang ada, gak ada satu pun yang nggak kepake'. Semua laptop berhadapan dengan pemilik masing-masing. Sasuke menyerah.

Begitu terpaksa di ambang penantian menunggu teman-teman menyelesaikan tugas convers masing-masing, keluarlah suara yang menyejukkan kegalauan batin terdalamnya yang belum ngerjain tugas convers, tugas yang banyaknya udah nggak bisa dihitung lagi walau diumpamakan bintang-bintang di langit.

"Sas, udah nih!" Hinata ngomong dengan nada mengundang ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke ngerespon. Berdiri dari kebiasaan duduknya dan mendekati Hinata yang berada di samping Naru. Bulatan biru saphir Naru langsung melirik Sasuke yang dekatin Hinata. Tatapan tajam. Sangat tajam. Sasuke menangkap radar lirikan Naru. Tapi dia pura-pura nggak nyadar. Laptop Hinata diangkatnya segera. "Sas, nanti kalau aku ada perlu sama laptop itu, aku minta balikin ya," Hinata memperingati. "oh, ok!" jawab Sasuke. Sasuke menimang hati-hati laptop Hinata akan dibawa ke bangkunya. Naru terus meliriknya. Tahu nggak ya kalau saat ini gerak-gerik Naru lagi diamatin sama Gaara?

Asik-asiknya ngerjakan tugas convers ~walau sebagian ada yang FB-an (Shino)~, dari luar Bu Kurenai masuk kelas XIA-2. Kontan cahaya menyelinap masuk dari sela-sela pintu. "Gimana? Siap presentasi??" Bu Kurenai dengan senyum penuh makna, seribu arti. Sebelum jawaban terlontar dari siswanya Bu Kurenai nengok ke LCD, dan bilang~ "Please prepare your presentation with power point." Siap-nggak siap, pokoknya harus siap! Ya.. semboyan itulah yang kadang Hinata nggak suka dari Guru satu ini.. tapi untunglah, Hinata udah nyiapin dengan matang buat tugas kali ini. Dan, benar untuk siapa yang telah menduga.. No absen paling sial memang Hinata dapat di kelas ini.

"Nomor absen satu, Hinata maju.." kata Bu Kurenai dengan senyum sinis-manis tak tergantikan. Hinata berdiri. Segera menancapkan flashdisk warna abu-abu dengan boneka kyuubi bergantung di ujungnya. Lucu. Presentasi dimulai. *Nggak dilanjutkan berhubung author nggak terlalu pintar soal bahasa inggris. T_T. Bisa-bisa diketawa'in sama Gaara yang emang masternya. Dirangkul erat Sai dari belakang = 'aku juga nggak begitu bisa kok, Kino-chan..' (_author melting_)*

"Thanks for your attention, guys!" Hinata nunduk.

"Ok! Give applause for Hinata..!" Bu Kurenai mengkomando teman-teman. Semuanya menurut. Teprokan yang lumayan panjang. Hinata menyudahi shownya. Men-eject FD dan mencabutnya dari laptop Bu Kurenai.

Bu Kurenai mencentang sesuatu di buku pegangan yang selalu dibawanya saat mengajar. "The next is.. Sasuke!". Sasuke hampir terpental dari kursi saking kagetnya. Ternyata nomor absen majunya di acak. Dia tampak ragu-ragu. Tapi Dia tahu, dari pada nilai convers dikurangi, mendingan nge-show sekarang. Sasuke mengotak-atik laptop Hinata sebentar, kemudian mencabut FD-nya dari situ. Sasuke melangkah ke depan kelas. Hening sebentar. Memantapkan hati. Menarik nafas, and _begin_!

"Good morning, guys!"

"**Morniiinggg...!!**" kelas makin riuh melihat gambar yang nampak di layar LCD. Apa lagi Hinata, Naruko, dan Sakura. Langsung melting, deh! Ada gambar Len Tsukimori yang dibawahnya ada tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke' sih, ditambah lagi dengan title-nya 'LOVE'.

"I want to present my presentation about 'Love'.." Sasuke mempersembahkan slide yang kedua. Gambar dua orang pegang-pegangan tangan. Len sama Kahoko.

"Ciiiuuiiittt....!!!" siulan iseng Kiba dan Akamaru*disini Akamaru-Kiba adalah saudara kembar* mendenging. Bu Kurenai senyum sungging ngeliat respon kelas yang suka rusuh ini. Mungkin dalam hati beliau berpikir, _Bagaimana bisa aku jadi wali kelas yang nggak karuan begini? Dasar sial.._

Back to Sasu..

Sasuke menjelaskan tentang makna cinta. Cara mengontrolnya, dan juga dampaknya bagi para remaja seumuran. Seisi kelas memperhatikan betul apa yang di presentasikan. Shino sampai menstandby laptopnya yang sedari tadi dibuat FB-an. Dasar para fans manga, ngeliat Len Tsukimori Si Naruko, Hinata and Sakura mulai deh heboh-heboh sendiri. Nggak tau sikon, sih!

Dan bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla.. presentasi berakhir. "Any question?" Bu Kurenai membuka kesempatan untuk audience. Ino mengangkat tangan. "ya, silakan Ino.." Bu Kurenai mempersilakan.

"Fallin love.. Have you ever felt it?" tanya Ino dengan senyum jahil. "**Ciieeeeeeeeeeeee....!!!**" kelas mulai jadi pasar. Sasuke agak salting. Kali ini Bu Kurenai tersenyum mesum. Mesum?

"Emm.. Actually,...", agak lama.. "Yes.." Sasuke malu-malu, matanya mulai mengincar kemana-mana. Nggak sadar, kini pandangnya telah bertemu dengan Naru. Keduanya bertatapan dengan mata membulat. Tak menyangka akan saling bertukar pandang. Jadi deh dua tomat merah matang. Langsung keduanya saling berpaling muka. Tapi matanya tak bisa menghindar untuk saling lirik. Haduhhh...

"**....!!!**" pasar makin ribut karena digusur satpol PP. Semua siswa XIA-2 memang sudah tahu kisah Naru-Sasu yang sekarang statusnya jadi mantan-calon-pacar. Hampir jadian, tapi malah sesuatu terjadi. Mengingkari untuk bersama. Sebuah kisah cinta yang tertunda.

Bu Kerenai menengahi, "Just it? Else?". Membuka lowongan pertanyaan lagi. Tapi tak satupun telunjuk terangkat. "Ok, close you have presentation."

"Guys, thanks for your attention and see you at next time!" Sasuke menyudahi penampilannya. Seketika teprokan menggema. Ricuh banget.

Teeet... Teeet... Teeet... '_Have a nice day, and Marry Christmas ..'_

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Waktu pulang. "Yup! Kita lanjutkan next meeting, ya!" Bu Kurenai mengucap salam, "See you, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmassss....!!" semua pada menata buku convers yang tercerai berai tercecer di lantai. Kelas mereka memang suka lesehan. Tak lain karena keramiknya di pel tiap hari sama petugas service. Bersih bersinar, superpel! Kursi jadi nganggur kalau memang nggak ada ulangan harian yang mengharuskan mereka berjajar di kursi masing-masing.

"Teman-teman, aku pulang, ya..! Merry Christmass....!!" salam teman-teman yang keluar dari pintu sambil memikul tasnya sendiri-sendiri.

"Yoookk..! Merry Christmass....!!" jawab yang masih di kelas. Tinggal Naruko, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Tenten. Tapi jumlahnya jadi berkurang lagi karena sejoli mesra Neji dan Tenten pamit ke kamar mandi. *ngapain??

Tinggal Naruko, Hinata, Gaara dan Sasuke yang masih di kelas. Gaara mencantolkan tasnya di pundak kanan. Saat melewati pintu, Gaara menatap Naruko datar. Dalam kedataran itu, terimbas suatu maksud yang tak bisa terbaca. Entah apa. Tapi Naruko merasakannya. Gaara pun berlalu.

"Yuk pulang, Hinata!" Ajak Naruko. "Bentar, masih nata laptop, nih..!" jawab Hinata tangkas. "Cepetan, bentar lagi hujan,lho!" rengek Naruko membuat Hinata agak gelagapan memasukkan laptop ke dalam tas. "Emang udah gerimis, kan? Ngapain buru-buru, sih?" Hinata ngambil alesan. Dia tahu, kalau sebenarnya Naru pingin cepat-cepat pulang karena cuma ada Sasuke yang masih di kelas selain dia dan Hinata. Sasuke masih menata buku-buku di tasnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata menangkap signal lemah dari Sasuke mode: private. '_Jangan pulang dulu, tunggu sebentar Hinata_'. Hinata memperkuat signal mode private-nya, '_ada apa, Sasuke?_'. Ditunggu. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Walau begitu, Hinata tau apa yang diinginkan Sasuke.

"Aku ke toilet dulu, ya! Nggak lama, kok! Kamu di sini aja!" Hinata langsung ngacir keluar melesat entah kemana. Naruko bingung. Dia ditinggal sendirian di kelas dengan Sasuke! _Tidaaakkk...!_ teriaknya dalam batin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naru melangkah keluar kelas. Niatnya mau nyari Hinata.

Sayang, lengannya keburu di terkam Sasuke dengan tangan besarnya. "Naru, tunggu!" merasa lengannya tergenggam erat, Naruko kaget. Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan kamu, Naru..". Mata Naru membelak. Hatinya mulai kacau lagi. Persis saat dulu, masalah menimpa mereka hingga cerita mereka tertunda. "Apa yang musti dibicarakan lagi?" Naru memalingkan muka. Hening sejenak.

"Nanti, aku akan kerumahmu. Aku ingin melewatkan malam natal ini bersamamu.." ucap Sasuke terdengar seperti meminta belas kasihan dari Naru. Jawaban tak terduga terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Naru, "Kalau ingin datang, ya datang saja!!" Naruko menepiskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke terpaku pada gadis itu. _Kenapa kau sekarang jadi begini, Naru? Kemana perginya Naru yang selalu ceria saat bersamaku?_ Hatinya tak percaya melihat orang yang sudah merebut cinta pertamanya itu.

Naru tak mau ambil pusing. Dia ingin pergi menyusul Hinata. Ketika melewati pintu, ternyata ada satu cowok berambut merah bata yang bersandar di dinding luar kelas. Nampaknya dia satu-satunya yang menyaksikan peristiwa kali ini runtut sampai selesai. Bahkan Hinata, teman baik Narupun tidak. Mata Naru memaku pada telunjuk Gaara yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian berbalik menunjuk Naru diiringi jari tengahnya. '_I'm watching you(?)_'. Apa artinya itu?

"Gaara, apa maksudmu??" Naru mengumpat. Tatapan dingin Gaara kembali menyeruap. Apalagi dia melihat Sasuke muncul di belakang Naru. Kini, radar deathglare dari dua cowok dingin itu memancar dengan signal super kuat. Sampai-sampai Hinata yang kini berada di tempat parkir sekolah dapat merasakannya. Hinata khawatir pada Naru. Dia kembali berlari menuju kelas.

Untung Hinata atlet pelari estafet jarak dekat di sekolah. Segera saja Hinata meniadakan jarak. Dari jauh terlihat Gaara dan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan aura persaingan yang luar biasa hebat. Sedang Naru hanya melihat mereka berdua. Dia bergetar. "Hei! Hei! Ada apa ini?" Hinata menengahi mereka berdua. Signal Hinata memang bisa mengalahkan segalanya bahkan Wireless sekolahpun kalah olehnya. Dua cowok itu berhenti mengeluarkan radar. "Sudah! Apa kalian tidak lihat Naru seperti ini?" ditunjuknya Naru yang tengah gemetaran. Gaara dan Sasuke terdiam. "Ayo Naru! Kita pulang saja!" tangan Hinata menggandeng tangan Naru cepat menjauh dari dua cowok emo. Neji dan Tenten muncul,

"Ada apa ini?"

Part 2

*******Music dari Dygta mulai mengalun indah...**

**Gang Buntu**** Konoha, Naru humz, pukul 20.09**

Badai datang, tak ada sedikit celah untuk bintang memajang diri. Kesempatan yang dulu datang, kini tiada lagi. Betapa galau jantung terasa. Dulu, jadi misteri rasa yang kian menerpa hati. Tak mampu terungkap, tak bisa terjawab.

_Mengartikan dirimu, di dalam hatiku, _

_Betapa kusesali, adanya dirimu_

Dulu, puitis kata-kata sering mendering manis di layar siluet kecil. Mengerti dia bila membaca, menangis dia bila menerima. Deras hujan yang turun kini menjadi semakin deras, mengingatkannya pada sosok rambut wax. Gitar biru yang digenggam, satu puing sisa orang itu terhadapnya. Mencoba dipetik, dialunkan.. Tapi, tak mampu menyamai permainannya. Genangan air terkumpul di mata. Apakah karena itu, goyang dilihatnya nampak sebentuk bayangan. Menghalangi retina tuk menangkap cahaya yang ada di depan mata?

"Naru..?"

_Haruskah ku bertahan demi cinta ini, _

_Yang tak mungkin_...

Hmm.. bayangan itu memanggilnya. _Aku pasti terlalu banyak mengigau._. Senyum hampa memaksa menyungging di bibir. Air hangat membasahi pipi. _Huh.. asam basa netral yang paling tak dinginkan._ Air hina yang datang tiap ingat mata onyxnya. _Petikan nada-nada yang kuhasilkan, jadi tak bertempo dibuatnya. Sudahlah Naru, buang dia! Buang bayangannya! Buang puisinya!! Lupakan! Lupakan!!_

"Naru...??"

_Andaikan saja ada keteguhan hati _

_Tuk membuka kembali, jalan cinta ini_

Panggilan itu membuat mata biru Naru memejam rapat . Berharap bayangan itu untuk segera hilang. Dua telapak tangan Naru menyumpat di telinganya sendiri yang bandel. "Sudah! Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi! Pergiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii........!!!!".

_Biarkan ku menanti semua janji kita_

_Sampai batas waktu mengakhiri_...

_I__sakku membuat langkahnya terhenti. Gitar pemberiannya terjatuh di kakiku. Kudengar derap langkah orang itu semakin menderu. Tak terduga, satu dekapan hangat begitu nyaman hadir di tubuhku. Begitu nyata. Degup jantungnya terasa. Berpacu seirama dengan ritme jantungku. Tuhan, bila ini mimpi janganlah cepat ku terbangun. Kangen, rindu. Tak kulihat siapa yang memelukku. Yang pasti, aku hanyut dalam pelukan penuh sayang. Nyanyian gereja terngiang di seberang jalan. Tanpa sadar, ku sambut dekapannya dengan belaian._

_Dan tak mungkin untuk kita bersama _

_Di atas perbedaan yang s'lamanya mengingkari_

"Merry Christmas, Naru.." _ucapnya di telingaku yang dingin karena suhu malam dan hujan. Terasa menyeruap kehangatan yang makin menggelora menggetarkan hati. Kubuka perlahan pelukan itu. Kedua tangannya masih menempel di punggungku. Melingkar tak mau lepas. Seakan tak mengijinkan aku jauh. Ku bertatapan dengannya. Dan sungguh, sungguh, tak ku sadari bila itu.._

Memang Dia.. Sasuke.

_Dan tak mungkin bila ku melepasmu sungguh hati tak mampu_

_Mengertilah cintaku, dan tak mungkin_

_Dia yang kurindu, pujaan hatiku, separuh nafasku, atau apapun orang bilang tentang itu. Apapun peribahasa yang bisa melukiskan atau beribu bahasa yang mampu menerjemahkan, aku hanya bisa mengindahkan Dia. Hanya Dia._

"Sa-Sasuke??"_ mencoba meyakinkan diri dari 'dreams comes true..(?)'_

_Wajahku bengap, sesak untuk menyedot oksigen bagi pemenuhan terhadap sel-sel yang meminta pasokan. Tapi sesakku, adalah kebahagiaanku saat ini._

"Iya, ini aku.."

"Dasar! Sasuke Teme! Damn!!" _makian yang keluar tak terkendali. Tangan ini melemparkan tonjokkan-tonjokkan kecil yang menghantam dada bidangnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli. Tulus sekali.. Jarang sekali senyum semacam itu muncul darinya. _

"Ku kira kau takkan datang, Teme.." _ku usap ingus yang tak bisa berhenti. _"Aku 'kan sudah janji.. mana mungkin aku berdusta sama kamu?" _direngkuhnya tubuhku kembali dalam pelukan. Perlahan tapi pasti. Ku pejamkan mata. Tuhan, malam natal yang indah.. _

_Bisikan kata-kata indah bernafas hangat di pelipisku, "_Ada satu bintang yang ada di langit kelam, bersinar indah tanpa rembulan. Ombak Samudra memisahkan aku dan dia. Mampukah aku kesana?"_ Sasuke kumat. Bualan konyolnya muncul lagi, seperti dahulu. _"Satu bintang tak berarti apa-apa. Kuatkah kamu berusaha?"_ tanyaku yang ku anggap jawaban atas pertanyaan bodohnya. Kurasa Sasuke tersenyum di pundakku._ "Tapi banyak sekali orang yang menginginkannya. Mereka bersamaku, terdampar di pulau yang sama. Lagi pula, aku tak punya perahu tuk menyeberang.. Haruskah aku menyerah?"

_Ku lepaskan pelukan itu dan kami saling berpandangan. _"Kamu ngomong apa, sih Teme??" _bibirku memanyun. _"Apa perlu ku keringkan Samudra supaya bintang itu bisa kamu gapai?" _kataku asal sambil meringis. Tidak kulihat ada respon darinya. Itu sebelum ku menyadari, bahwa bibir lembutnya menghisap hangat di bibirku. Di kecup, nyaman sekali. Di ciumnya kedua pipiku, berlanjut ke kening. Dia bersimpuh di depanku. _"Naru, selama ini, kita selalu memisah jarak. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naru erat, mencium punggung tangannya dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Naru jadi salting. Jantungnya berdebar kencang hingga tak terhitung lagi frekuensi yang terjadi.

"**Will you wanna be my girl?"**

_Dan tak mungkin untuk kita bersama _

_Di atas perbedaan yang s'lamanya mengingkari_

Hening.

Naru merasa ada yang merengkuh dalam di jiwanya. Kemudian, muncullah respon. Sebuah anggukan kecil disertai semburat merah di wajah Naru akhirnya menjadi jawaban yang menggembirakan bagi Sasuke. Tak menunggu waktu, Sasuke langsung aja nyerang.

_Dan tak mungkin bila ku melepasmu sungguh hati tak mampu_

_Mengertilah cintaku, _

Reader sekalian.. Akhirnya moment yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga di malam natal. Santa telah memberi kado terindah bagi dua sejoli ini. Berkeluh bersama di tengah derasnya hujan yang bergemericik. Disaksikan gitar biru yang pilu. Berharap tak ada yang menjauh sejak saat ini. Dan yang pasti, _takkan ada yang hilang selama Cinta tak terhapuskan_. Naru menikmati kebersamaan yang akan dijalaninya bersama Sasuke mulai tahun ini, bulan ini, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini dan detik ini.

_percayalah cintaku, _

Satu pertanyaan. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja?? Happily ever after?

What do you think about it?

Tidak! Tidak selama Gaara masih mengincar di balik sana..

_Apa __mungkin...?_

**FIN!!**

*author ketawa menyeringai*

Maap kalau Gaje, ya.. ^__^

RnR

RnR

RnR


End file.
